callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Humiliation
Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Humiliation Challenges Airborne Unlocked at level 42 XP reward: 250 Get a two-kill streak while in mid-air. Multi-Frag Unlocked at level 42 XP reward: 250 Kill two enemies with one grenade. MG Master Unlocked at level 42 XP reward: 250 Get a five-kill streak while on a mounted machine gun. Slasher Unlocked at level 45 XP reward: 250 Get a three-kill streak with the knife. Multi-C4 Unlocked at level 45 XP reward: 250 Kill two enemies with one C4. Hot Potato I, II and III Unlocked at level 45 XP reward: 50, 100, 250 Kill 1, 5 and 15 enemies with a throw-back grenade. Car Bomb Unlocked at level 45 XP reward: 50, 100, 250 Kill an enemy by blowing up a car near him. Backstabber Unlocked at level 47 XP reward: 250 Kill an enemy by stabbing him in the back with the knife. Slow But Sure Unlocked at level 47 XP reward: 50, 100, 250 Kill an enemy while stunned by a Stun grenade. Flashbang Veteran I, II and III Unlocked at level 47 XP reward: 50, 100, 250 Kill 5, 10, and 25 enemies blinded by a flashbang. Misery Loves Company I, II and III Unlocked at level 47 XP reward: 50, 100, 250 Kill one, two, and three enemies with a cooked grenade that hasn't been thrown. Ouch I, II and III Unlocked at level 48 XP reward: 50, 100, 250 Kill 1, 5 and 15 enemies with a non-detonated grenade launcher grenade. Rival Unlocked at level 48 XP reward: 250 Kill an enemy five times in a match. Cruelty Unlocked at level 48 XP reward: 250 Kill an enemy, pick up his weapon, then kill him again with his own weapon. Think Fast Unlocked at level 48 XP reward: 250 Kill an enemy with a direct impact from a frag grenade. Think Fast Stun Unlocked at level 50 XP reward: 50, 100, 250 Kill an enemy with a direct impact from a Stun grenade. Think Fast Flash Unlocked at level 50 XP reward: 5000 Kill an enemy with a direct impact from a Flash grenade. Return to Sender Unlocked at level 50 XP reward: 250 Kill an enemy by destroying his C4. Blindfire Unlocked at level 50 XP reward: 50, 100, 250 Kill an enemy while you are blinded by a flash grenade. Call of Duty: World at War Humiliation Challenges Multi-Frag Kill 2 or more enemies with a single frag grenade. Multi-Mine Kill 2 or more enemies with a single Bouncing Betty/Satchel Charge Backstabber Stab an enemy in the back with your knife Slow but Sure Kill 1 enemy while you are being poisoned with Tabun Gas Rival Kill the same enemy five times in a single match. Cruelty Kill an enemy, pick up his weapon, then kill him again with his own weapon. Special Delivery Kill 2 enemies by making a Sticky Grenade stick to one and then take out one more when it blows up. Blindfire Kill an enemy while you are still dazed by a Signal flare Return to Sender Kill an enemy by shooting their own Bouncing Betty/Satchel Charge Oh No You Don’t Kill an enemy by shooting a Bouncing Betty right after they plant it. Misery Loves Company Kill yourself and 1, 2, 3 enemies with a cooked frag grenade. Potato Chucker Finish off an enemy by hitting them directly with a frag grenade. Think Fast Special Finish an enemy off by hitting them with either a signal flare or a Tabun Gas Grenade Car Bomber Kill 1, 5, 15 enemies by blowing up a car next to them. Barrel Bomber Kill 1, 5, 15 enemies by blowing up a barrel next to them. Hot Potato Kill 1, 5, 15 enemies with thrown back grenades. Gib Factory Kill 1, 5, 15 enemies so that body parts go flying. Coffin Dodge Survive the blast from a Bouncing Betty 1, 5, 15 times. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Challenges